Sailor Moon NEO-The Chaos Virus
by Super Mercurius
Summary: This is a preview of the sequel to SM-Project: Mercury. CHAPTERS COMPLETED: 2 UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!


Sailor Moon Neo:   
  
The Movie  
  
THE CHAOS VIRUS  
  
By Fredrick Francis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: The title of this Fan Fiction changed 'cause of lame subtitle of "Evillian's Rage"... especially when spoiling the name!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Previous Episode Highlights  
  
Okay, so you're thinking, where's the revealing secret of Amy and Mercurius? And what lead to this sequel? Two good questions, one I will answer. The second question I will answer. The first will wait until later. Remember when we begun the previous episode that Raye saw a vision where see saw a vision of trouble heading their way? She did and reunited the soldier team in Tokyo to see who are the enemy and the target of what the enemy is after. It seems to me that Amy is the target, but who is after her? Later, at U of Tokyo, Serena bumped into a new kid in town, but she saw him from the past.   
Then, the new kid, who's name is Frederick Johnson, showed the girls the 'Mercurius Five', which is going to be the new project that would help the energy crisis. The next night, at the Tokyo Dome, where the convention was held, a new enemy approaches and calls himself, Mercurius, which fled the crowd and kidnapped Mercury. The soldiers tried their very hardest to save Mercury's life by a car chase that lead to the Rainbow Bridge where they thought Mercurius and Mercury died. Fortunately, both of them survived and challenged anybody to a duel to save Mercury. Venus, Mars and Jupiter tried their very hardest to win the fight, but Mercurius is too strong for either of them. Mercurius, then told Moon that he is inviting them into a tournament, which is going to be held where the convention was, the Tokyo Dome!!  
A few days later, Mercurius invites them to a street brawl, before the tournament! Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Uranus substitute the fallen soldiers and see what they can do against Mercurius. But Mercurius has plans of his own and reveals his new partner, Neo Sailor Mercury!! The outer soldiers tried their stuff, but failed as well, leaving Moon for the double assault. Just as the evil duo were about to finish her off, Tuxedo Mask came in time to save Moon and tried to reason Neo Mercury, which it worked. But Mercurius recaptures Neo Mercury for a recharge before the tournament. When the tournament came, all soldiers were all well and ready to put the smack down on Mercurius and Neo Mercury.  
Rounds one and two were too easy for the soldiers and the evil duo, but the rest became Mercurius playground. He plummets Jupiter and Venus and sent them to the hospital. Then Neo Mercury does her own duty with Neptune and Uranus. But when Mercurius strikes again on Mighty Hercules, Mercurius challenges Moon to a one-on-one finals with one stipulation: Moon must fight Neo Mercury to get to him!! So the match between Neo Mercury and Moon was on and Neo Mercury went a number on Moon, almost killing Moon. Then, the Starlights arrived in time to save Moon and gave Moon the opportunity to release the evil inside Neo Mercury. After that, Mercurius came and challenge Mercury to a duel since Moon is wiped out from the energy she used.  
Mercury accepted and the final match is on. Seconds into the match, Mercurius sucked the left energy out of Moon and into his to complete his destiny of becoming Super Mercurius. Mercury doesn't like what Super has done and changes into Neo Mercury, which surprised many as she tricked Mercurius real hard. And the power battle become even more interesting as Neo and Super fight outside of the dome, leaving the remaining soldiers to heal Moon. Then, during a power struggle, Mercurius saw Moon and he made a mistake of stopping his beam, letting Neo win the battle. Speaking of Neo, Neo Mercury saw Moon in a new uniform and revealed herself as Neo Eternal Sailor Moon. Moon healed Mercurius and place him in the hospital where Venus and Jupiter are.  
In the facility, Mercurius woke up from his coma and doesn't remember who he is or who everyone is. So Luna mind melded him to remember his past and reveal who he really is. And his real name is Suri Curume, Amy's rival. After all the talk they had, the T.V. screen in the lobby showed the mysterious man who Suri knows as 'Evillian'!!  
  
Looks like that about raps things up for the previous episode recap. Now, enjoy episode TWO!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Suri's Past Returns  
  
Evillian, who is still on the TV screen in the lobby of the hospital, has more words to say:  
  
MERCURIUS, WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU DISOBEYED A COMMAND OF SENDING MERCURY INTO OUR POSESSION; THEREFORE YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE SEVERE! I HAVE THREE PARTICIPANTS FOR THE EVENT. I THINK YOUR FRIENDS KNOW WHO THEY ARE. FIRST UP, A MAN FROM THE HIKAWA SHRINE.  
  
As Evillian turns on the lights upon the first subject, it reveals Raye's friend. Raye responded, "CHAD!!"  
  
NEXT, WE HAVE A CAPED CARD-THROWING WANNABE!  
  
As he turns the next light on, it reveals Mina's Sailor V days hero and responds, "BANDIT ACE!"  
  
AND DON'T FORGET THE GUY THAT LOVES A STRENGTHENED WOMAN!  
  
Evillian turns the lights on the last one and reveals the brown-haired boyfriend of Litas, as Lita responds, "KEN!! NOOOOOOOO!!"  
Evillian finishes his speech:  
  
WE WILL MEET AT THE TOKYO HARBOR, TWELVE MIDNIGHT TONIGHT, AT PIER 13. WE WILL PLAN YOUR PUNISHMENT THERE. TIME IS TICKING, MERCURIUS!  
  
Suddenly, the TV went to fuzz and back to regular programming. All members looked at Suri as he, too, in a state of shock. He says to them, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't of let him get her instead of this!"  
Amy walks up to Suri and says, "No, it's not your fault. You did the right thing. At least you saved my life, as well as Serena's. If you did, our world will be in danger."  
Suri responds, "Your right, Amy. I did the right thing."  
When everybody went back to Suri/Lita/Mina's room, Suri looked downed as what Evillian is up to. Amy looked at him and asked him, "What's wrong?"  
Suri looked at Amy and responded, "My past has come back to reclaim me."  
Amy, looking worried, said, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
Suri answers quickly, "The one you saw earlier is the one that changed my life forever."  
"How that came to be?" asked Lita.  
Suri begins his flashback:  
  
"Five years ago, I, Suri Curume, was in the same class grade as Amy. Always studying. Trying to be the best. I, too, was a three hundred I.Q. person. Shocking, is it. Anyway, when I did the exams, I always wanted to see if I could ever be the best. Then, when I saw the results, my nickname, Mercurius, is number one. But, when I looked down the list, another one made perfect score. The name: Mercury. I wanted to see who is Mercury. I tried everything to find out who is this Mercury. Even that one day, I saw Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and 'Prof. Goggle Glasses' Melvin, when I came out of night training classes. I was the one in the bluish-green hair with glasses like Melvin's.  
"I looked everywhere for Mercury. Then, one day, during a downpour thunderstorm, I saw a figure in the shadows. He came walking up to me like a stranger, so I decided to run for my life, seeing if he will ever catch me. I ran as fast as I could down the wet sidewalk and turned into the alleyway. I tried to make an obstacle for him to catch up to me using trashcans, boxes, whatever that I can find while running. When my head turned to it while running, it removed the obstacles without touching them with its bare hands. That made me loose my control of running and fell to the ground, not knowing that something made my foot trip. I turned to look at it and it spoke. It said, 'I have come for your goal.'  
"At first I didn't know what in the world it was talking about. But when it rephrased what it said to me, I know what it was talking about. It's talking about my search for Mercury. I asked it if it knows who Mercury is, it wouldn't respond. So, I decided to walk away from it. Then, out of nowhere, it reappeared in front of me. It asked me, if it can join me on the search for Mercury. I said, 'Sure.'"  
  
"You actually went with it?" asked Serena.  
Suri responds, "Yes, it was the only way to find Mercury."  
Suri continues:  
  
"When I noticed it had a weapon armed, I ran away from it. I ran to the nearest park and hid there until it left. When I turned back after it left, it reappeared again. My heart was beating as it was ready to make it's move, but stopped in a few inches away from me and said that it wasn't meant to harm me. He told me its name and showed me its face. I noticed it was a man with a metal plate on his right side leaving his eye red and he is named Evillian. He is the sergeant of the Mecha Assault Force. I asked if there is someone higher than him. He didn't respond. So, I tried to reason with him that I don't need anyone, but he refused and hit me in the head, leaving me out cold.  
"When I woke up from my coma, I looked around, trying to figure out where am I. So, I got up and walked to the nearest window. When I looked out, I saw the blue sphere and noticed it was Earth. I was petrified as to what I saw. And I was in a spacecraft. I asked myself if aliens abducted me. Then, the same figure walked in through the sliding doors, knowing it was Evillian. He asked me if I'm ready to find Mercury. I was and he walked me to this weird room with alien-like tools that can use me for inspection. He told me to lie down on the bed, so I did. Then, straps covered my by themselves like they're automatic. And he injects me with this potion-like substance. It took in effect immediately and I became pure evil and was named Mercurius. Evillian made me commander of the force and assigned me missions around the galaxy for nearly four years. I was successfully completed every one of them by destroying one planet after another. Then, a few months back, the missions I've succeeded have brought me to this: finding who is Mercury. The craft set course for Earth and made it there just before college started. And that's where you all came, saving my life. And now he's got plenty to share with his followers that you saw."  
  
Raye begins thinking about the story Suri told. She asks him, "So, what you're saying is that Evillian can use that chemical on any one of us and become one of his people?"  
Suri answers, "Exactly!! Also, I now know who Mercury is and it's Amy Mizuno."  
Amy looked blushed as Suri looks at her. He says, "Guilty!"  
Amy asks him, "How did you know that my nickname is Mercury?"  
Suri explains, "Sailor Mercury...is Amy. Looks are the same, acts the same, and both have great personality."  
Amy giggles and says, "You're so funny."  
Suri looks down at Amy and thinks about Amy's safety, wondering how will he bodyguard Amy and recover the three captives Evillian has at the same time. Then, an idea struck in his mind. He tells the rest of his idea, "Everyone, to return the three men Evillian has, we must go undercover and find out what he's up to. I'll go to the harbor alone while you all hide in different areas of the dock, especially you, Amy. We don't want you in the line of fire, so stay out!"  
Everyone agrees and joins Suri on the undercover work set at Tokyo Harbor, Pier 13.  
  
It's six o'clock in the evening. Mina, Lita, and Suri all released from the hospital and went into their home at Hikawa Shrine. When they got there, Grandpa Hino came out at Raye and told her that the evil man kidnapped Chad. Raye responds to Grandpa that she knows that he took Chad. Raye told Grandpa about Suri and the events that happened to her and her friends. Grandpa Hino looks worried that Chad might hurt Raye since Chad will not be the same anymore. The rest looked worried, too, as they will become victims of Evillian's assault. But, fear not, they are adult-aged now. They should act brave, as they are ready for anything. Grandpa gives Raye a good luck scroll so if she's in danger, she'll use the scroll to get rid of evil that is within the enemy. Raye waves goodbye to Grandpa as she and her friends walk away from the shrine to the next destination: Tokyo Harbor!!  
Chapter II: First Meeting at Tokyo Harbor  
  
It was a stormy night in Tokyo, especially at the harbor. Pier 13 is the haunted harbor site and no one would dare enter its territory. It's 11:55pm and Suri arrives early. Suri checks the areas for any sign of notice, as anyone besides his friends followed him. Then, when he completes his look around, he looks down at a child-like person staring at him. He didn't know if it is a kid or not, but he told it to leave this place. The kid-like person stands there like a frozen Popsicle stick, still looking at him. Then, it spoke in a deep voice, "Please, follow me. He is expecting you."  
Suri follows the little person into an abandoned storage building. As they entered, the little person stopped and made Suri look back at him after he led three steps. The little person tells Suri to keep moving forward. Suri did what the little guy told him to do. Suddenly, the lights shined on Suri and made him stop in an instant. Next, four figures came walking toward him. When the light shined them, it showed Evillian with Chad, Bandit Ace, and Ken, the three captives of Evillian's plan. Evillian began speaking to Suri, "Well, well, well. I never expect you to arrive so early."  
Suri responds, "Yeah, I came alone so no one would ever get hurt. Let's get down to business."  
"Good idea," said Evillian. Evillian begins walking around Suri as he said, "First off, you look different. As if you cut your hair to be like Mercury. Did she did this to you?"  
"No, she had nothing to do with it at all. It was the way I look before you came."  
"You still remember that day? I'm impressed. What was your name again? I can't figure that out. It starts with a 'S' as the first name and the last name begins with 'C'. Kind of rearranged letters from Mercurius."  
"Suri Curume."  
"That's right. Suri. The straight A student who wants to find the person who's name is Mercury, right? Those were the memories. Tell me: how did the chemical that was in you released from your body during the battle with Neo Mercury?"  
"Neo Moon did that. Not Neo Mercury. And she'd used her Moon Healing Activation on me to release it."  
"Neo Moon? Never heard of that. When I checked my records, she is Eternal Sailor Moon, the one who cured Galexia from a virus known as CHAOS."  
"Yeah, well check them again because you're missing some information that might change the status of her."  
Evillian stops suddenly and looks at Suri with a cheerful evil grin and says, "You are good. Tell you what: if you fight my creations, I'll leave this planet in peace. If you don't, Earth will suffer. How about it, Mercurius? I just want to teat them to see if their powers are greater than yours!"  
Suri stands there looking at the three figures Evillian made baddies out of, then responds to Evillian, "Sure. I'll see if my powers are still where they are before the healing! Oh, and Evillian, My name is Suri. Not Mercurius!"  
"Whatever. First, I would like you to meet the newbies, like yourself. First, the man at the shrine who is close to Mars: Ares. Next, the card-throwing fool from London: Ishtar. And, least but not least, the man who is close to Jupiter: Zeus!"  
"Where did you get these names?" asked Suri looking oddly at Evillian. "Have got better names you can think of. And besides, Ishtar is a girl god's name, not a man name!"  
"First off, I found the planets' counterparts of Greek gods in Solar System guides. And second, Ishtar is the best I can do, since Venus' Greek god is a woman. If your so smart at this, you give them the names!"  
"Fine. Ishtar name needs to be changed back to Bandit Ace."  
Evillian thought and said, "I agree on that. What about the others?"  
"Theirs stay."  
"All right. Ares, Bandit Ace, & Zeus, play with Mercurius all you want. Leave the rest for me."  
All three members of Evillian said in unison, "Yes, Master Evillian!"  
Suri concentrates on his power to reach his Mercurius state while the trio watch. Suddenly, he turns into Mercurius once again. Then, Mercurius makes them fight saying, "Let's Dance."  
All three of Evillian's henchmen rush toward Mercurius. Then, in a quick of an eye, the trio vanished making Mercuirus wonder 'where did they go?' As Mercurius looks, Ares knee hits Mercurius in the stomach, sending him to the nearest steel storage in harbors we see today. Mercuirus hit it hard and made a huge dent inside. What power did the trio had. Mercurius wasn't up for this! As soon as Mercurius wakes up, the other one, Bandit Ace, tried to punch him in the same place as the first, but Mercurius moved out of the way. As he looked back, he couldn't believe what he is seeing. Bandit Ace isn't wearing down. He also noticed that neither of them is losing their power when they hit something hard. With a blink of an eye, Zeus attacks Mercurius with his lightning storm attack. Similar to Jupiter's Supreme Thunder Crash, without the charger in the tiara. Mercurius felt the effect of the attack and sent him over the edge of the barge. Next, Ares, in the air, charges up for a fireball attack. Just as he is about to fire at the drowning Mercurius, Mercurius flew back up and punched Ares in the face. And all three gang up on Mercurius for a three-on-one fistfight in mid-air.   
While that's happening, Evillian watches the fight and sees Mercurius losing a challenge. He knew that the chemicals placed in the three were more than placed in Mercurius' body. Evillian says as he thinks of speaking to Mercurius, "The more I place in you, the harder it is to wear down."  
As the fight continues, Bandit Ace sees a news crew standing there watching and broadcasting it Japan-wide. He swoops to attack them and Mercurius looks at what Bandit Ace is up to. Then he sees innocent people standing there terrified as if they were about to get a piece of the action, up close and personal, and tries to prevent Bandit Ace from attacking them. Just as Bandit Ace makes his move, a few figures flash before his eyes, moving the innocent people away from his invasion. Bandit Ace tries to look both ways to see who did it. Just then, Mercurius pops up behind Bandit Ace and taps him on his shoulder to get his attention. As soon as Bandit Ace got the attention of turning his head, Mercurius makes a flash right punch to the face sending Bandit Ace to the news van, which in fact exploded when Bandit hit it.  
The few figures that saved the news crew were Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amara. They told the innocent bystanders to leave the area, because they can get involved in this and hurt. If haven't for the Sailor Gang, all things would go to hell. They watch as Mercurius continues his battle against the trio. Now it's down to two. Mercurius goes to his trademark move, the Mercurius Ice Slash. With his blade, he swipes in a crosshair motion at Ares, cooling his heat and feel into the bay. Now it's one-on-one with Zeus. Zeus tries his attack once again, but Mercurius uses his blade as a mirror to reflect the attack back to him. That'll shock the life out of Zeus, for good. With a few scratches and wet spots on his shirt, he won the challenge.   
Evillian claps his hand at Mercurius from a distance and saying, "Bravo, bravo! That deserves an encore! I guess you made it through this round! But fear not, we'll meet again, my adversary!"  
"What about your promise?!" asked Mercurius as he turns back to Suri.  
"I'll give you my promise someday, Mercurius. Until next time."  
"I will kill you Evillian! Even if it's the last thing I do!" said Suri to himself.   
After Evilian's disappearance, Suri turned around and suddenly, a slap on the face was thrown. Amy threw that slap in his face. Suri reacts, "What was that for, Amy?"  
Amy responds, "That was for killing Lita, Mina, and Raye's best friends. How could you?"  
"I didn't kill them," said Suri. "They have more power than I do. They'll live."  
Raye enters, "And how would you know that?"  
Suri then responds to Raye, "'Cause, I can sense they have more of that chemical inside of them than I do. They can resist anything, even explosions!"  
Amy then thinks about this phenomenon. "So, what your telling us is that more of that chemical inside, the harder it is to return to their normal selves?"  
"Right, Amy. We must upgrade ourselves to prepare for this crucial battle. And that means the Neo Power must be released within all of us. And to do that, we must find the Neo Crystals that will give us the Neo power we need for the final transformation and the highest power, yet!! Your powers will exceed beyond your dreams. And gives you the speed, power, and the will to fight. Your seed will increase by the millions, the power will reach its limits, and the guts to fight not just with the power attacks...but also with combat fighting techniques. The ones you saw with Neo Mercury and Neo Moon are only temporary ones."  
"And how are we suppose to find this Neo Crystal?" asked Mina.  
Suri answers Mina's question, "Simple, I have a Neo Crystal Tracking Bracelet. I made one for each of you. And your bracelet will only show you your crystal's destination. When you get it, you must take great care of it, 'cause if it falls to the wrong hands and collects all thirteen, an evil force will awaken and destroy this planet, along with the whole universe that exists. Each crystal sits in nine different areas:   
"Amy, yours will be in freezing depths of Antarctica; Lita, the Amazon rainforest in Brazil of South America will have your crystal there; Mina, since you live in the country of England, yours will sit there; Raye, since yours is the shortest distant one, yours will be underground in the Hikawa Shrine in Jubban; Amara, yours will be positioned at the fault's northern part on San Jose, California, in the United States; Michelle, the crystal you'll search is located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean; Trista and Hotaru, your crystals will be in the Magnetic Northern Pole in the Artic region; Seiya, Taiki, & Yaten Kou, the Starlight Neo Crystals will be positioned in the Oprah House in Sydney, Australia; and finally, Serena and Rini, you journey will lead to your home planet, the Moon, where your crystal will lead you there!"  
Serena reacts, "And how am I suppose to go there to get it?"  
Suri responds, "We'll use Sailor Teleport to get there before Evillian does. That's after the rest of them find theirs."  
"All right. And how did you know about the Neo Crystal in the first place?"  
"I studied it when I was with Evillian."  
"Okay."  
"Are we in this hunt to upgrade to the best?"  
All members in unison yelled, "Yeah!"  
"Tomorrow, we'll start our journeys. But first, (yawns) we need some rest."  
  
So, the playtime of the new baddies is done and now the soldiers must find their Neo Crystals, before Evillian does. Meanwhile, in the distant spaceship, known as the Mecha Assault One, Evillian listened to Suri's plan for the search and knows what he is up to. Time is ticking for the heroes as they have to find the thirteen Neo Crystals, or all hell breaks loose!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III: Neo Crystal Search Begins!!  
  
When the sun rises from the Eastern sky, the heroes woke up to get ready for a journey of their lives. Members of the team must get their own Neo Crystal to have the neo power, eternally. We've seen what Neo Powers do in our last episode with Mercury and Moon. The other Sailor Soldiers will have to upgrade in order to face the new enemy. All members of the team stand outside upon the rising sun as Suri waits for them. When all of them are accounted for, Suri begins his speech. "Morning! Did we get good night's sleep? I hope you did, because this is the day when we begin our journey. Even though it's December. Still means we have time before midnight on December thirty-first. Remember, the devices on your wrists that I gave you last night, use them. They'll tell you where they are, exactly! So use them wisely. And be careful out there. Good luck to all of you."  
After all members, except Darien and Suri, left, they went on separate planes to their destination. Some destinations are easier than others. And some are harder to find and to get to. Amy, Trista, and Hotaru's destinations are very hard. They decided to fly to the closest place to their destination and boat the rest of the way. Since Raye's the closest, Raye wouldn't need to fly, she'll just walk her way to her main home: the Hikawa Shrine.  
At the shrine, Grandpa Hino waits for his granddaughter to return. As Raye, runs up the stairs of the shrine, she sees Grandpa standing there waiting for her. "Welcome, back my dear!" yelled Grandpa.  
"No time for talk, Gramps," said Raye, sounding seriously. "I need to have the crystal, right away!"  
"What's do you mean a 'crystal'?"  
"The one that is shining red, like fire."  
"Oh, I see. So, why do you need this crystal?"  
"There's an evil force heading this way on New Year's Eve. Time's of the essence."  
"Okay. Cool it, will you? You never tell anyone about this, okay?"  
"Yeah, just show me the way to the entrance."  
"Okay. Okay. Follow me."  
Raye follows Grandpa to a secret entrance that Grandpa Hino hid for years. They went to the back of the shrine and Grandpa stops right in front of an old shack. Grandpa explains, "This is the entrance to the cave. There will be booby traps along the way. So, be careful where you walk. Are you sure you're not going to tell anyone this?"  
"Of course, Grandpa. I'll return this as soon as I'm done with it," responded Raye.  
Raye, then, enters the cave of the ruby-colored Neo Crystal. She kept her eye open for any traps while she looks on her wristband radar for the location of her crystal. The first three traps were too easy for Raye to dodge. Then the radar grows faster as she walks closer to the crystal. She sees the Neo Crystal. Ruby-red and shape like a wooden stake. Before she went into the room with the crystal, she noticed a trap so huge that if she made one false move, she'll be history. Raye tries to figure out what was the pattern that she'll take to prevent her from dying. Then she looks at her scroll in which diminishes evil and sees a pattern.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
